


[PODFIC] Another Bizarre and Thankless Situation

by kerravon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Kidnapping, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: "Hostages 101: If you kill them first, no one is going to do what you say."</p><p>Reader: Fabulous gen fic/ team fic  with great characterizations of both Natasha Romanov and Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Another Bizarre and Thankless Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vain_glorious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vain_glorious/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Another Bizarre and Thankless Situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428533) by [vain_glorious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vain_glorious/pseuds/vain_glorious). 



This is a podfic of "Another Bizarre and Thankless Situation", in MP3 and M4b format.   
  
Total length: 48 Minutes  
Format: MP3  And M4b  
  
Text available at: [Another Bizarre and Thankless Situation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/428533)  
  
Complete MP3 Podfic Direct Download:  [Another Bizarre and Thankless Situation Podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/dl1rh3)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl1rh3)  
  
  
M4b Audiobook:  
  
Complete M4b Podfic Direct Download:  [Another Bizarre and Thankless Situation Podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/4m5wsr)  
M4b Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl1rh3)  
  


Streaming:  


The music breaks are from the song suggested by the author "Me vs the Angry Mob" by the World Inferno Friendship Society - check out the lyrics; they really match Tony Stark quite well!  
  
As always, please let me know if there are any problems with the downloads.  Also, if you have any suggestions as to how to improve my recordings, I'd love to hear them, particularly if you can give me details on how exactly to go about it!     Thanks in advance.


End file.
